


Paper Planes

by SpanishPanda



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpanishPanda/pseuds/SpanishPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legs dangling over the edge of a roof is more than enough to send the trench coat-clad young man into a mad dash to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes

When blue eyes looked up, the first thing they saw were legs dangling over a roof's edge. The black haired young man stopped in his tracks, squinting as his head tipped slightly to one side. The body attached to the legs leaned forward, dangerously close to the nothingness above the cracked sidewalk, a single disruption of the balance all it would take to send that body into a free fall. He startled, his mind racing to unpleasant conclusions, and before he realized it his feet were dragging him to the entrance of the building, up the stairwell, and out to the roof, his trench coat flapping wildly with each furious bound. The sound of the door caught the attention of wide hazel eyes, a curious and somewhat alarmed gaze cast towards the source of the disruption, shoulder length brown hair swaying with the sudden movement. It was a male of about the same age, though he was much larger than he expected. Honestly, from just legs over a rooftop, he wasn't sure what he had expected. Steadying his breath, he took a step forward, trying to force out an intelligible phrase.

"Uh, you okay there?" the other man beat him to it. "What's wrong?" Eventually calming himself down, he took another step.

"I-... I should be asking you that," he managed. Looking at the brunette in front of him, he could see the dark circles under his eyes, could practically feel the desperation and tiredness radiating from his form. He didn't doubt that, given enough of a reason, someone like this would end up doing something drastic. When he was met with yet another confused stare, he swallowed hard, suddenly a bit unsure of himself. "I saw you from the ground," his normally deep, gravely voice shook with a hint of concern. "You were, er- are, rather close to the edge of the roof and I... Well I thought that perhaps you were going to..." Shock and understanding were slowly painted across the larger man's face.

"Oh, god- nonono I wasn't-" he stumbled over his words, trying to assure his new company that all was well. A short, airy laugh escaped his parted lips as he shook his head, a sheepish grin pulling at his features. "I wasn't going to do anything like that, I promise. I was just... well..." he paused, looking somewhat embarassed. The blue eyed man finally noticed the stack of paper next to the plaid-clad brunette, a couple of pencils sitting atop the blank parchment.

"I do not understand what use these things could possibly be to someone occupying the top of a building," he stated bluntly, no longer panicking. Looking between his supplies and his company, he gestured for the smaller man to join him. Hesitantly, he complied, finding the feeling of his legs dangling from such a height odd yet somewhat nice. Shifting his gaze from the street below to his companion, he tilted his head just slightly, waiting for an explanation. Running his long fingers through silky brown locks, he returned the gaze, the corners of his lips quirking upwards for a brief moment.

"So uh," he began in an uncertain tone, not sure why he was talking about this with a complete stranger when he could hardly speak to his own brother about it. "I just... Well, I-" an unsteady hand rubbed gingerly over a covered wrist as he searched for the right words. He cleared his throat. "I just needed to get away from it all for a while, y'know? All the stress and craziness, and all of these problems, and..." He found himself unable to look away from those deep blue eyes, yet at the same time he couldn't hold the man's gaze. Something about him made the moose of a man want to spill everything right then and there. But of course, he held back. "I don't have too many people to talk to about these things, everyone else, they have their own problems to worry about. It's not like I could bring myself to say anything anyways, I'm not always so good with words, and I'm often afraid of what people would think. So," he took the pencils and the stack of papers into his lap, smiling just a bit. "I decided to do something a little different. This way, I can still get it all out, but nobody will know it's from me. It'll just be out there." The black haired male still looked somewhat confused, so he began to demonstrate. Starting with something simple, he quickly scratched out 'I am depressed'. Taking the sheet into his hands, he folded it until it was in the shape of a basic paper plane. With a gentle flick of his wrist, the plane was sent off into the city below, soon out of sight as it looped and glided further away. He let out a sigh, leaning back with his hands flat against the weathered rooftop. The smaller man was silent, his blue eyes observing hazel ones as they stared off into the dusk. His gaze shifted to the paper, and he thought for a moment.

"May I try?" he asked quietly, his inquiry almost lost in the breeze. The brunette smiled warmly, handing him a pencil and half the stack of paper. On the first sheet, he hesitated to write down 'I am lonely'. He stared down at the delicate graphite phrase before furrowing his brows. "Would you please instruct me on the proper way to construct the ideal paper airplane?" As a laugh made its way from his companion for the second time, he decided it was a pleasant sound.

Working around the smaller man's somewhat clumsy hands, soon they both were making top notch planes, sending confession after confession off into oblivion. Eventually, they found themselves in a casual conversation, that slowly became more and more intimate. They were talking about home, family, everyday life, everything they'd written on those wayward pieces of paper. They stayed that way for what seemed like hours, taking their sweet time, preserving the paper supply. It was nice, they both thought, he was easy to talk to, something about him warm and inviting. One was in school, studying to become a lawyer. The other was working at a pet store, had been for a while now. One had an older brother, the other had far too many siblings. Neither had spoken their names once. But that was okay, they decided silently, sitting here like this. They enjoyed this, spending time with a complete stranger, someone with whom they had no social or emotional obligations. They could just talk, and the other would listen politely, and that was that. There was no worry of tomorrow, there was only now, only this moment, sitting atop a roof, throwing their worries away into the wind with each paper plane.


End file.
